


Naughty or nice

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Muscles, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: “Have you been a good boy this year?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/546946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Naughty or nice

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of het from me. I'm as surprised as you are! 
> 
> Thank you to [Malenkayacherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/profile) for the beta. <3

Harry's idly flicking through Quidditch Weekly when Ginny calls out from the bedroom.

"Harry?"

He doesn’t look up. "Yeah?"

“Have you been a good boy this year?” 

Harry glances over at the doorway, confused. He blinks. Drops the magazine. 

Ginny’s standing there, wearing a red silk bra and matching knickers, trimmed with white lace. They clash spectacularly with her hair, but the view still makes Harry’s head spin – and that’s before he notices the riding crop in her hand. 

_Fuck._

She moves towards him. She’s barefoot; Harry’s never seen her wear heels.

“I said, have you been naughty or nice?” 

She’s been at the gym more than ever since joining the Harpies, and the results are undeniable. Lean muscle ripples beneath the freckled skin of her bare stomach, and Harry’s mouth goes dry. 

She looks _strong_.

“Naughty,” Harry breathes, eyes fixed on the crop’s soft leather tongue. “Definitely naughty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always wonderful! I'd love to know your thoughts.


End file.
